Ori's User Race Simulator Season 1
Season 1 of Ori's User Race Simulator consists of TBA episodes. This show was created by OriMoxx The season premiered on March 30th, 2019. Plot Overview Twelve of the fiercest queens enter Ori's User Race Simulator. Each of them with a different skillset compete in challenges to be "Wiki's Luckiest Bitch". Wins will be determined how skilled they are in certain challenges due to their ranking and the winner will be chosen through a wheel. Contestants :█ The contestant won Ori's User Race Simulator. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant won their showdown and was safe from elimination. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lipsync for your life :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lipsync for your life :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episode 1: Welcome To The Race! * Main Challenge: Find 3 suitcases scattered on a sinking cruise and bring them to a lifeboat within 10 minutes. (Sewing) * Runway Theme: Shipwreck Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Bottom 2: Elektra Arsenal and Remy Muah * Lipsync Song: Sally Walker by Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Elektra Arsenal Episode 2: Lana Del Rey The Musical * Main Challenge: '''Perform in a musical number titled "Lana Del Rey The Musical" (Musical) * '''Mini Challenge: Photobomb a celebrity * Mini Challenge Winner: Remy Muah * Runway Theme: Southern Slut * Main Challenge Winner: Alexis The Shady Bitch * Bottom 2: Cherry Jameson and Kira Shade * Lipsync Song: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Kira Shade Episode 3: Scream Queers * Main Challenge: Act in a parody of "Scream Queens" (Acting) * Runway Theme: Golden Hollywood * Main Challenge Winner: Alexis The Shady Bitch * Bottom 2: Delusion 'and 'Angele Creme * Lipsync Song: Hollywood by Marina and the Diamonds * Eliminated: Angele Creme Episode 4: Snatch Game * Main Challenge: Snatch Game (Comedy) * Runway Theme: Fabulous Feathers * Main Challenge Winner: Remy Muah * Bottom 2: Acidica 'and 'Miss Juicy * Lipsync Song: Who's That Chick by David Guetta ft Rihanna * Eliminated: Acidica Episode 5: Who The Fuck Is Heather? The Musical * Main Challenge: Recreate "Heathers: The Musical" but more gayer (Musical) * Runway Theme: Oppalence! You earn everything! * Main Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Bottom 2: Alexis The Shady Bitch and Cherry Jameson * Lipsync Song: Candy Store by Jessica Keenan Wynn ft. Alice Lee and Elle McLemore * Eliminated: Cherry Jameson | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Episode 6: The Eliminated Queens Roast * Main Challenge: Roast the eliminated queens (Comedy) * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Lucie Pohl * Bottom 2: Alexis The Shady Bitch and Brittany Gucci Coochie * Lipsync Song: Read U Wrote U by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Alexis The Shady Bitch Episode 7: Queens By Daylight * Main Challenge: '''Act in a brand new movie based off of a videogame named "Dead By Daylight" (Acting) * '''Runway Theme: '''Death Becomes Her * '''Main Challenge Winner: Miss Juicy * Bottom 2: Delusion and Lucie Pohl * Lipsync Song: Close your eyes by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Lucie Pohl Episode 8: Tuckahoe Prison Makeover * Main Challenge: Makeover an inmate from Tuckahoe Prison (Sewing) * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Delusion * Bottom 2: Kelly Rowland and Miss Juicy * Lipsync Song: Go Awff by Lil' Kim * Eliminated: Miss Juicy Episode 9: The Winter Ball * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in a fur look, a christmas look and an Ice Queen look that must be made from scratch (Sewing) * Runway Themes: Faux Fur Fabulous, Holi-slay Spectacular and Ice Queen Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Remy Muah * Bottom 2: Delusion '''and Kelly Rowland' * '''Lipsync Song:' Ho Ho Ho Ho by Willam * Eliminated: Kelly Rowland Episode 10: The Finale * Main Challenge: Star in a music video for RuPaul's "Mighty Love" music video * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Delusion * Final 2: Brittany Gucci Coochie and Remy Muah * Final Lipsync Song: Fly by Nicki Minaj ft Rihanna * Winner of Ori's User Race Simulator Season 1: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Runner-Up: Remy Muah